


Горячий источник

by glaum



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaum/pseuds/glaum
Summary: Один вечер, проведенный в онсэне...
Relationships: Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka
Kudos: 1





	Горячий источник

Когда изо дня в день занимаешься одним и тем же, пусть даже самым любимым делом, ощущение счастья притупляется, превращая жизнь в подобие рутины. Конечно, Харуке Тэно и Мичиру Кайо не на что было жаловаться. Все битвы остались позади, и теперь девушки могли сосредоточиться на том, к чему действительно лежала душа. Однако все было не так просто, как казалось на первый взгляд. Темп событий, проносящихся будничной чередой, высасывал силы похлеще недавно отгремевших битв.  
  
Практически все время подруги проводили порознь: одна выкладывалась на треке, теперь официально представляя свою страну и занимая почетное место в сборной; другая пропадала в филармонии, а иногда уезжала в мировые турне. Мичиру колесила по свету с сольными концертами и часто принимала участие в совместных выступлениях с другими звездами. Иной раз, девушки находились где-нибудь в Европе, в соседних странах, и могли только созваниваться и отсылать друг другу короткие видео с подробностями своего времяпровождения.  
  
Редкие японские вечера после щедрых на события недель быстро пролетали. Безусловно, девушки старались проводить свободное время вместе, выбирались к друзьям, посещали клубы, но, по большей части, восстанавливали силы в компании друг друга.  
  
После очередной разлуки Мичиру захотелось уединиться с Харукой в каком-нибудь особом укромном месте. Ее посетила мысль, что было бы неплохо провести один из их совместных вечеров где-нибудь за городом. Выбор пал на онсэн, открывшийся недавно в пригороде Токио, но уже успевший стать популярным среди знающих в этом толк людей.  
  
Поговаривали, вода в купальнях была особенно целебной, а бассейны чрезвычайно удобными. Помимо общих зон для купания владельцы предоставляли закрытые зоны отдыха, располагающиеся в отдельном трехэтажном павильоне, прилегающем к основному зданию. В число таких зон входила отдельная секция для женщин, поэтому Мичиру, недолго думая, заказала один из особенных, личных, номеров на ближайший вечер.  
  
Мичиру всегда была пунктуальным человеком и приехала в онсэн точно в назначенное время. Харука днями напролет пропадала на тренировках — готовилась к соревнованиям, и скрипачка вполне обоснованно предполагала, что та может слегка опоздать. Это нисколько ее не печалило — было время осмотреться и проникнуться атмосферой купальни.  
  
Неспешно дойдя до заказанного номера, она открыла дверь ключом, вошла и остановилась. Небольшая комната вмещала в себя ширму для переодевания, душевую кабинку, двухместную тахту и огромную ванну. Эта ванна, сделанная из крупного черного нескользкого камня, была своеобразным альковом или центром комнаты и сразу привлекала к себе внимание. Из небольшого металлического краника в ванну непрерывно лилась вода, постоянно обновляясь и создавая на поверхности воды тихое движение маленьких волн. Подойдя ближе, Мичиру обнаружила, что со дна вверх поднимались маленькие белые пузырьки.  
  
Внимательный взгляд девушки двинулся дальше. Стены номера, отделанные камнем приятного шалфейного цвета, были расписаны пейзажами в стиле дзэн — короткими, но точными, уверенными линиями, создававшими полноценные гармоничные картины. Недалеко от кушетки стоял небольшой столик, посередине которого красовался декоративный фонтан — в потоке водопада плескались несколько аккуратно вылепленных керамических дельфинов. Посмотрев в окно, Мичиру увидела заснеженные верхушки гор и зеленый лес вдали. Вид ее более чем устроил.  
  
Далее внимание девушки привлекла балконная дверь. Мичиру подошла в ней и, открыв ее, увидела, что на небольшой лоджии стояла просторная тахта, точно такая же, как у ванны, видимо, предназначенная для отдыха в перерывах между купаниями. В мыслях пронеслись пикантные фантазии, вызвавшие мимолетную улыбку. Стоило только переступить низкий порог и вот, ты уже был практически на природе и стоял перед миром во всей красе.  
  
Мичиру осталась довольна осмотром. Взглянув на часики, она вздохнула. Харука опаздывала. В последние недели она усердно готовилась к важным международным соревнованиям и была частенько на взводе. Скорее всего, это опоздание было вызвано прихотью тренера. Другие причины не могли бы сдержать утреннее намерение Харуки прийти на встречу вовремя. Раз так получилось, Мичиру решила пока понежиться в зеленоватой целебной воде в одиночестве. Выключив общий свет и полюбовавшись отсветом вечерних уличных фонарей, она разделась и погрузилась в воду. Нащупав на стене выключатель, она нажала на него. Комната озарилась мягкой аквамариновой подсветкой.  
  
Слабый ветер, ласкающий кроны растущих рядом с павильоном деревьев, коснулся металлических колокольчиков, висевших на балконной двери и принес с собой тихие мелодичные звуки.  
  
Было одиноко. Сидя в ванной, девушка провела рукой по другой руке. Как бы ни был красиво и уютно обустроен этот онсэн, для полного счастья ей не хватало Харуки.

~.~.~

Контрольный заезд перед международными соревнованиями проходил под председательством главного тренера сборной и затянулся дольше, чем ожидала спортсменка. Главный смутьян и соперник — Тэкуми Такахаси — открыто начавший соперничество с ней за первое место, также присутствовал на тренировке и всячески пытался поставить под сомнение компетентность девушки. Ему вторил его лучший друг, поклонник и коллега — Шуджи Ямагути, как хвостик ходивший за своим кумиром. После заезда Харука не выдержала. Обычно она отмахивалась от словесных издевательств, не принимая сплетни близко к сердцу, но в этот раз чаша терпения оказалась переполненной — слишком сильно постарались мальчики.  
  
Загнав болид в прилегающий к стадиону гараж, она подкараулила парней у двери и в грубой форме высказала им всё, что о них думает. Те спровоцировали ее на драку, и Харука с удовольствием поддалась на провокацию.  
  
Ситуация бы закончилась отстранением от соревнований, но на помощь спортсменке пришел ее личный тренер, поручившийся за то, что впредь на территории стадиона она будет вести себя корректнее и исключит небрежность в действиях и словах. На этом, казалось, и порешили, но итог Харуку категорически не устраивал. Дождавшись, когда обидчики покинут спорткомплекс (с этого момента они вроде как переставали быть на территории стадиона), она догнала их и хорошенько врезала обоим (эта маленькая слабость все равно не могла отразиться на приближающихся гонках; организаторы не рискнули бы исключить ее имя из списков, даже если бы очень захотели; сборная нуждалась в ее персоне). В общем, честь свою Харука отстояла, но вот удовлетворения как такового почему-то не получила. Не на шутку взвинтились нервы. Чертыхнувшись, она посмотрела на часы и поняла, что в пылу разбирательств время сработало против нее. Буквально долетев до своей машины, она дала по газам, но, увы, приехала в обозначенное Мичиру место с большим опозданием.  
  
Наскоро закинув в ячейку для хранения несколько личных вещей, Харука пронеслась по первому этажу тихой купальни. Буркнула что-то миловидной администраторше, стоявшей на ресепшене, схватила с благоговением протянутый ей ключ и метнулась к лестнице.  
  
Добравшись до нужного номера, укромного, практически затерянного в лабиринтах здания, Харука с недовольством вошла в чуть приоткрытую дверь, отметив, что Мичиру уже находится в ванне и, что самое интересное, сидит спиной к двери. Волнистые зеленые волосы находящейся в воде особы были убраны кверху, обнажали тонкую шею и подчеркивали красоту миниатюрной головки. Как только послышались шаги, эта головка повернулась и продемонстрировала самый идеальный профиль, какой только Харуке посчастливилось видеть за всю свою жизнь.  
  
— Дверь открыта, а ты раздета, — начала спортсменка, закрыв дверь, при этом основательно ей хлопнув. Сорвав с себя пиджак и брюки, а дальше с такой же прытью и белье, Харука наскоро прошла положенную процедуру омовения в душе и плюхнулась в доверху заполненную каменную ванну. Пару раз уйдя с головой под воду, она подплыла к Мичиру и уселась рядом с ней. Приятная теплота воды щедро передавалась телу, но этой релаксации было также недостаточно, чтобы снять стресс.  
  
— Никто бы не вошел, — тихо сказала Мичиру, потянув руку к светлой челке. Ласковым движением она откинула в сторону непослушную прядь.  
— Служащие вполне могли заглянуть на огонек, — спортсменка продолжала ворчать и перекинула только что уложенную челку в другую сторону.  
— Я специально выключила свет. Никто бы меня не разглядел, — Мичиру провела рукой по плечам любимой, но та повела ими. — Что-то не так?  
  
Послышался вздох. От воды поднимался белый пар. В воздухе чувствовался еле уловимый запах гибискуса. Полумрак приятно щекотал фантазию, но Харука не спешила пользоваться моментом. Она прислонилась спиной к стенке ванны и откинула голову на ее край. Посмотрев сначала на идущую маленькими пузырьками воду, потом на Мичиру, она произнесла:  
  
— Тэкуми опять показывает длину своего хера и, не переставая, трясет им, напоминая, что у меня этого агрегата нет.  
— Представляю эту забавную сцену.  
— Но больше трясти не будет, — ядовито процедила светловолосая девушка, начиная барабанить пальцами по краю ванны.  
— Ты что-то предприняла для этого? — Мичиру попыталась еще раз ласково дотронуться до любимой, но та опять воспротивилась.  
— Да уж, предприняла.  
— Мне стоит начинать волноваться? — Мичиру озадаченно сдвинула бровки. — Не лишила ли ты его этого самого агрегата?  
— Нет, до такого я не дошла и, надеюсь, никогда не дойду, — брезгливо ответила девушка.  
  
Мичиру сдержала улыбку. Она любовалась искренней возмущенностью Харуки и ее неподдельным желанием поставить своих противников на место. Эта неистовость, энергия бьющая ключом, невероятно шла ей; в Харуку можно было влюбиться только за ее напористость и неукротимый характер, и Мичиру думала, как же ей повезло, что ее половинка была не только сильна, но и невероятно красива. Раскрасневшаяся кожа спортсменки притягивала словно магнит. Вопреки недавним сопротивлениям, Мичиру провела по этой прекрасной коже ладонями. Сначала по плечам, потом спустилась ниже, огладила маленькие груди и скользнула руками под воду. Пытаясь сбавить накал взвинченных нервов любимой, Мичиру решила уделить внимание подкачанному животу, но обнаружила под водой сжатый кулак. Харука продолжила негодовать:  
  
— А этот, как его, Шуджи — первый в списке, я извиняюсь, обосрышей всей сборной, а лезет туда же.  
— Тоже трясет своим мужским достоинством? — участливо спросила Мичиру, ласково беря в свои ладони напряженную кисть накаченной руки.  
— Достоинством там и не пахнет.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — насторожилась зеленоволосая девушка.  
— Теннисистки как-то разговаривали в общей раздевалке.  
— Не знала, что ты подслушиваешь разговоры подобного рода.  
— Да я не подслушивала, — с досадой ответила гонщица. — Мне больно надо. Девчонки просто-напросто смеялись над Шуджи во все горло, пока я переодевалась. Как тут не услышать.  
— Иногда обманутые ожиданием девушки ведут себя глупо, — Мичиру разминала напряженные пальцы, уделяя внимание каждой точеной фаланге. — Нельзя о таком говорить во всеуслышание. Даже в отместку.  
— Во всеуслышание — нельзя, — согласилась Харука, наблюдая за тем, как увлеченно Мичиру массажирует ее пальцы.  
— И все-таки, что же ты сделала Тэкуми и этому бедолаге Шуджи?  
— Обозначила их позицию. Мужчинам не подобает вести себя по-королевски только потому, что они мужчины.  
— Ты высказала это им в лицо?  
— Ну… не это, и не совсем высказала, но в лицо, да, — загадочный взгляд Харуки объяснил все красноречивее слов. — Я не успела… досказать, меня остановили прохожие. В общем, я просто хорошенько вдарила парням, чтобы сбавить накал возникших в мою сторону претензий.  
  
Внезапный поцелуй вынудил Харуку замолчать. Она немного опешила, но быстро пришла в себя и обняла подругу, изредка поглаживая ее по мокрой спине. Наконец, Мичиру удалось прильнуть к своей пассии ближе, обвить ее руками и заняться более пристальным изучением ее тела. Прошло каких-то двенадцать часов после их последней близости, а она уже изголодалась по прикосновениям, по горячим поцелуям тонких изогнутых в ухмылке губ. Руки девушек на секунду сплелись под водой, расцепились и принялись изучать друг друга.  
  
Насладившись первым поцелуем, Мичиру тихо спросила:  
  
— Тебе легче?  
— Значительно, — в глазах Тэно сверкнул озорной огонек.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты забыла о них и по-настоящему расслабилась.  
— Сейчас я как раз стремительно к этому приближаюсь, — ответила Харука, скользнув взглядом по груди любовницы, но, не успев как следует насмотреться, наткнулась на серьезность тона последующих слов:  
— Я все сделаю, для того, чтобы ты была счастлива.  
— Знаю, — послышался смущенный ответ.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты насладилась красотой этого вечера, — прошептала Мичиру.  
  
Пьянящий поцелуй не заставил себя долго ждать. Проникнув языком в рот партнерши, Харука убедила Мичиру, что уже наслаждается, и прошептала в ее губы:  
  
— А знаешь, ты все правильно сделала.  
— О чем ты? — Мичиру, разнеженная поцелуем, не сразу поняла, что та имеет в виду.  
  
Харука несколько резковато отстранилась и, упершись рукой о шершавый край ванны, выпрыгнула на пол. Прекрасно зная, что Мичиру сейчас смотрит на нее во все глаза, она не торопясь прошлась до двери и приоткрыла ее, точно так же, как было до того, как она переступила порог номера.  
  
— Зачем?!  
— Пусть все слышат, как прославленная гонщица имеет свою скрипачку. Ты ведь этого хотела?  
  
Изумление, возникшее на лице длинноволосой девушки, вскоре сменилось понимающей улыбкой. Мичиру по-хозяйски осмотрела Харуку, которая не преминула покрасоваться перед ней, встав в образцовую позу бравого самца.  
  
— Раз ты так расценила… — рука скрипачки картинно потянулась к волосам, ослабила заколку, и крупные волны малахитовых волос спустились на ее плечи тяжелым водопадом.  
  
Через секунду уже Харуке представилась возможность изучать взглядом точеную фигурку молодой скрипачки. Мичиру встала в ванне во весь рост, и даже не подумала прикрыть руками интимные места. Наоборот, положив ладони на талию, она картинно согнула одно колено, воспроизведя классическую позу секс-дивы, столь часто принимаемую именитыми моделями.  
  
Харука закусила губу, жадно задержалась взглядом на пышной груди и двух вставших от возбуждения сосках, на талии, по которой стекали капельки целебной воды, всмотрелась, как грациозно соприкасаются между собой округлые мышцы бедер, как изящная нога еще больше согнулась в колене и уперлась стопой о край ванны, призывно обнажив сладкую плоть, от которой у Харуки часто сносило крышу.  
  
— Ты так и будешь смотреть или приступишь к делу? — тихо пропела Мичиру. — А то ведь не услышат.  
  
Что-что, а к делу приступать Харука любила. В особенности к такому приятному. Она подошла к ванне и, еще раз окинула взглядом предложенное. Приятный полумрак бередил воображение, придавая этому соблазнительному образу еще больше сексуальности и шарма. Пульсация между ног возрастала с каждой секундой, зрачки расширялись, а сердце отбивало учащенный ритм. Насмотревшись, как следует, на изгибы тела партнерши, Харука ринулась к цели, но не успела она ухватить изящную ногу, как Мичиру спрятала ее обратно в воду.  
  
— Дразнишь?  
— Нисколько, — шепнули губы, но голос Харука так и не услышала, скорее поняв смысл по движению губ. — Прошу, помоги мне, без тебя я не справлюсь. — Девушка, по всей видимости, хотела выбраться наружу.  
— Иди сюда, — требовательным движением Харука потянула Мичиру к себе, вынудив ее упереться коленками о бортик. Улучив момент, гонщица провела рукой между призывно расставленных ног и добилась первого вздоха, откровенно лучившегося желанием. К торжеству Харуки, вода, стекающая по внутренней стороне бедер, смешивалась с другой влагой, более густой, говорившей о готовности к близости нависшей над ней красотки.  
  
Мичиру, нисколько не стесняясь своей вульгарной позы, схватилась за спортивные плечи, стараясь как можно лучше прочувствовать всю силу касания; а Харука тем временем подхватила ее другой рукой под ягодицы и, вытянув из ванны, аккуратно поставила рядом с собой. Теперь Мичиру стояла перед ней, мокрая и раскрасневшаяся, не согласная лишаться ласки, которую только что получила. Не удержавшись, Мичиру подалась вперед и легонько укусила Харуку за подбородок.  
  
Залюбовавшись образом томной соблазнительной девы, который, между прочим, был воссоздан первоклассно и невероятно возбуждал, Харука произнесла:  
  
— Иногда мне кажется, что ты должна была стать актрисой, — настолько ты безупречна.  
— Я и так актриса, — девушка поднялась на носочки, прикоснувшись своим животом к животу любимой, — но мои актерские дарования распространяются только на тебя.  
— А ну да, что ж это я, правда, — Харука зарылась носом в приятно пахнущие волосы, облизала край маленького уха, поймала губами изумрудную сережку, а после скользнула языком по шее, слегка укусив кожу и заставив свою девушку наклонить голову вбок.  
  
Мичиру вздрогнула. Все еще ощущая ненавязчивые поглаживания между ног, она грезила о более глубокой ласке. Готовая идти по любой дороге, которую ей предложит партнерша, она закрыла глаза и отдалась во власть расцветшей прелюдии. Поцелуи, иногда намеренно легкие, иногда основательные, обжигали кожу, рождали импульсы тока, проносящиеся под кожей огненными вспышками. Каждое прикосновение лучилось торжеством. Вскоре к поцелуям добавились и облизывания. Когда же шаловливый язык очутился на ямке у ключиц, промежность, обильно сочившаяся влагой, непроизвольно сжалась, красноречиво объяснив Харуке, что ее язык добрался до эрогенной зоны.  
  
Мичиру обхватила бедрами руку любовницы, как раз этого и добивавшейся. Начало их близости всегда было одним из самых трепетных моментов. Когда креативность любимого человека распространяется на все, включая интим, в мыслях, не переставая, витает ожидание чего-то необыкновенного, к лицу приливает кровь, причем не только от возбуждения. Сколько раз Мичиру приходилось краснеть, вспоминая подробности произошедшего накануне. Сегодня же она сама хотела предложить нечто особенное, но прежде желала насладиться плодами их обычной близости. Несмотря на свои мысли о чем-то необычном, руки художницы сами потянулись к коротко стриженой голове и настойчиво зарылись в пшеничную шевелюру.  
  
Харука медленно оборвала ласку. Каждое прикосновение оставалось на ее коже немым благословением, но спешить было некуда. Она наклонила голову вперед, время от времени целуя Мичиру в губы, провела руками по пышной груди, лишь мгновение поиграв с ней; мастеровито сжала завладевшие ее вниманием соски, помассировав каждый, что заставило Мичиру громко застонать. С вдохновением отметив быстроту реакции, она взяла один сосок в рот и с силой втянула его, породив новую волну обоюдного удовольствия. Податливое тело выгнулось, раскрылось под натиском умелых рук, обследующих каждый его сантиметр, каждую частицу великого достижения бога.  
  
Долго задерживаться на одном месте Харука не собиралась. Одержав маленькую победу, она обняла Мичиру за талию, в очередной раз подивившись красоте ее истинно женственной фигуры. Прижалась поближе, гладя нежную спину и ощущая своей грудью упругость груди партнерши. Ей захотелось коснуться ягодиц, и вот уже руки скользили по этим идеальным округлостям, затем резво переместились на бедра, заставляя партнершу вновь согнуть ножку, но лишь с той целью, чтобы почувствовать прикосновения под коленкой — на еще одной чувствительной зоне.  
  
Мичиру снова вскрикнула. Опьянение происходящим слилось с ощущением бегающих по телу мурашек. Они щекотали и дразнили, вынуждали отвечать на прикосновение с каждым разом сильнее и настойчивее. Жгучее томление между ног, самым наглым образом раздразненное, больше не поддавалось контролю. Девушка не могла стоять на ногах. Вторая коленка подогнулась сама, и вскоре Мичиру уже лежала на тахте, с удовольствием увлекая за собой причину своего удовольствия.  
  
Как только она почувствовала на себе вес Харуки, течение времени замедлило свой ход. Харука не была тяжелой, только не для нее. Она была именно такой, чтобы ощущать себя чем-то маленьким, но по-настоящему цельным, не одиноким и желанным.  
  
Харука в свою очередь каждый их раз спрашивала себя, что бы она делала без своей принцессы — без единственного человека, душа и тело которого принадлежали ей всецело и полноправно. И каждый раз она благодарила свою любовницу за все, что та позволяла им переживать. Благодарность принималась со всем рвением, отдавая взамен бесконечное доверие и покорность.  
  
Напряжение зашкаливало. Когда рука вернулась к поглаживаниям влажной промежности, Мичиру с готовностью раздвинула ноги шире, открыв властным движениям простор для более серьезной игры.  
  
Харука опять прильнула губами к ее груди, на мгновение поймала ртом затвердевший сосок и затем обвила стройное тело другой рукой, желая быть как можно ближе. Прижавшись лобком к белоснежной ноге, она подавила стон, и, не сдержавшись, поерзала, вызвав этим ответную реакцию. Мичиру, поощрившая это трение, опять потянулась за поцелуем. Заманчивая встреча их языков продлилась бы дольше, но Харука вовремя опомнилась, аккуратно раздвинула пальцами другие губы, скрывающие вход в святую святых, в тот источник, горячий и нежный, в который хотелось окунаться и из которого хотелось пить вечно.  
  
Проникать в Мичиру, размеренно, медленно, изучая реакцию на каждый толчок, было подлинным счастьем. То нетерпение и желание, которое читалось в иногда приоткрывавшихся затуманенных синих глазах, с каждой секундой превращавшееся в мольбу, Харука видела сотни раз, но эта картина ей никогда не надоедала, а, наоборот, была самой любимой и прекрасной, самой совершенной из когда-либо созданных великой художницей.  
  
Лоно, влажное, готовое к близости, с благодарностью приняло в себя ласковые пальцы. Одним из них Харука нащупала затвердевший клитор и начала легонько массировать его, постепенно добавляя в эту простую ласку все большую и большую интенсивность. Мичиру дрожала, держась руками за накачанные плечи. Ее утробные стоны вдохновляли лучше любых слов. Харука с удовольствием вторила ей, ощущая не меньшее удовольствие, не столько от того, что напряженно терлась лобком о ногу партнерши, сколько от всецелого обладания вверенным в ее власть телом. Доводить Мичиру до оргазма — лучший спорт, каким Харуке посчастливилось заниматься за всю свою жизнь.  
  
Проникая все глубже, она смаковала каждый момент, то и дело слизывая выступивший пот на изящной шее, оставляя на ней небольшие, но обещающие проявиться в будущем засосы. Скрипачке опять придется включать в свой стильный образ шейные платки, дабы чужие глаза не смогли узреть плоды их дикой страсти. И сколько бы раз не кусала Харука гладкую кожу, сколько бы не входила в это податливое тело, ей все казалось мало, недостаточно; пальцы выделывали разные вещи, экспериментировали, буквально играли с плотью, извлекая будто из инструмента, ласкающие слух низкие звуки, стремительно приближающиеся к финальному крещендо…  
  
Мичиру чувствовала в себе толчки сильных длинных пальцев, которые она трогала и мяла несколько минут назад. Как нежно, но в то же время настойчиво проникали они внутрь нее, вызывали первобытные, но невозможно приятные ощущения, заставляли закидывать голову назад, лихорадочно хвататься за партнершу, помогать ей движениями своего тела, заставляли принимать удобные позы, иной раз провоцируя показывать больше, чем нужно; эти божественные толчки заставляли стонать и просить, маяться от иногда сбивающегося темпа, таять под тяжестью внимательного взгляда, хоть и наполненного нежностью, но пронзительного и впитывающего каждое движение.  
  
Воплощением всего, о чем только могла мечтать скрипачка, была для нее ее любимая Харука. Знание, что ее ласкает этот сильный человек, что он желает ее точно также, как она его, усиливало наслаждение и придавало ему бесконечную глубину. Харука, конечно же, видела ее бесконечное томление. Даже с закрытыми глазами Мичиру чувствовала на себе изучающий и всепонимающий взгляд. Мысль о том, какая картина представала все это время перед Харукой, заполоняло тело еще большей страстью. Тягостная нега, длящаяся всего несколько минут, спешила разрешиться в нечто большее. Мичиру почувствовала, что скоро достигнет пика. Тяжело вздохнув, она застонала, выпросив этим поцелуй, и пару раз сжав бедра крепче, растаяла в пронизавшем ее оргазме.  
  
Безупречность момента застыла для обеих звуками бьющихся в унисон сердец.  
  
Харука, ничуть не утомленная, шумно выдохнула, скорее от одержанной победы, чем от удовлетворения, и решила дать любимой перевести дух. Расставшись с теснотой и влагой плена, она устроилась рядом, отметив про себя, что неплохо было бы в скором времени продолжить их игру, только в другие ворота; потребности ее тела требовали такого же обстоятельного подхода, и гонщица не была уверена, что сможет продержаться долго. Однако пока спешить было некуда.  
  
Очень кстати оказавшееся рядом плечо послужило для Мичиру подушкой. Она уткнулась в него носом. Такое быстрое, но необходимое поражение заставило девушку искать дальнейших касаний партнерши. Она обвила ногой ее бедра и почувствовала, как влажная плоть спасается от все еще терзавшего жара в шелке очередных прикосновений.  
  
— Ты — моя жизнь, — прошептала Мичиру. — Моя любовь, — предательская слеза слилась с оставшейся на щеке водой, искусно скрыв этот внезапно возникший приступ сентиментальности.  
  
Харука ничего не ответила. Удовлетворять подругу являлось для нее самым желанным и любимым делом. Говорить же о чувствах вслух всегда было слабой стороной ее характера, которую гонщица не спешила и не хотела развивать. Доказывать свою любовь делами было куда предпочтительней и интересней, поэтому она обняла подругу крепче и поцеловала ее в лоб.  
  
Мичиру не хотелось открывать глаза. Она лениво водила рукой по спортивному телу, очерчивая изящными пальцами каждый выступ, каждую впадину, давно изученную, но от этого не менее любимую. Короткое отрывистое дыхание было желанной реакцией на эти незатейливые ласки, было подобно красноречивому ответу, размеренной мантре, воспевающей вершину их общего блаженства.  
  
— Удостоверилась, что все на месте? — сильные пальцы опять зарылись в длинную копну волнистых волос.  
— Удостоверилась, — тихо ответила скрипачка.  
— Можем продолжать? — Харука потянулась вперед, чтобы воздать должное чуть припухшим очерченным губам, но Мичиру открыла глаза и произнесла:  
— Не здесь.  
— До дома я не дотерплю, — выпалила Харука отчего-то хрипловатым голосом, в котором, о боги, Мичиру заметила толику отчаяния.  
— Пойдем на балкон, — девушка медленно села на тахту, нехотя расставаясь со столь родным и желанным единением, грациозно потянулась, а затем застенчиво прикрыла длинными волосами свою шикарную грудь.  
— Зачем на балкон? — недоверчиво спросила Харука.  
— Ты разве не хочешь, чтобы теперь все услышали, как прославленная скрипачка имеет свою гонщицу? — лукавая улыбка на ангельском лице сработала безотказно.  
  
Конечно, от такого смелого предложения Харука на мгновение опешила, но тут же вернула себе самообладание. Уже был вечер, да и затемненные стекла скрыли бы нагие тела, однако, слышимость никто не отменял, а звук передавался по воздуху очень быстро. Заинтригованная смелостью подруги Харука быстро встала.  
  
— Ты сама предложила, — серьезно ответила она и подняла разнеженную Мичиру на руки. — На балкон, так на балкон. Но учти, что пока мы не закончим, обратно не пущу.  
— На меньшее я и не рассчитывала, — Мичиру крепче ухватилась за шею любимой и в предвкушении желанного обладания картинно мотнула точеной ногой.


End file.
